


Fantasy

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: December Challenge [18]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Come play, Modern AU, Multi, Prostate Play, Semi-Voyeurism, Threesome - F/M/M, beginning scene mentions a nurse kink but doesn't really go into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: “You’re not angry?” When Eliza finally turned around, Alex propped himself up on his elbows so that he could shake his head. “It’s not Jefferson. I just tried to think of the worst person-”
   “Well, you succeeded there.” Still, Alex couldn’t help the feeling of relief at the notion. “So now you know I’m not going to be pissed. I want to make this happen for you.”   Eliza bit her bottom lip, an almost unconscious looking gesture. “I’ve always thought Aaron was pretty cute. And the two of you together? All hot and cold.”





	

Spent, Alex rolled over to stare at the lovely visage of his wife brushing her teeth in the bathroom, still dressed up in her pretty little nurse’s costume.

Eliza winked at him when she caught him looking, swaying her hips as she crossed the little bit of distance between there and the bed. “I take it you enjoyed yourself?”

“You know I did.” Alex stretched out one leg, nudging the place where white stocking met thigh with his foot. “The second or third orgasm might have been a hint.”

She would have wrung a fourth one out of him if Alex hadn’t of begged for mercy. When he’d suggested a bit of nurse roleplay, he hadn’t expected Eliza to be so enthusiastic. Assumed she’d wear the outfit, maybe start out in a persona before falling back to their normal routine.

Instead? Instead Alex had been a very sick patient whose current issues clearly came from ‘unexpressed testosterone.’ Not that she fucked him, of course. That would have been inappropriate. While prostate milking hadn’t been a term he’d known of before tonight, it was definitely something he was interested in trying again.

“I’m glad.” Eliza reached out to stroke his calf, acknowledging his touch before crossing one ankle over her knee so that she could remove the heels she’d worn tonight. “You are rather pretty when you beg. If you have any other ideas- I wouldn’t mind hearing them.”

There were more. There would always be more, Alex’s imagination hadn’t slowed down just because he was married. But the idea of sharing more at the moment? It would be positively selfish. “I’d rather hear about yours. Is there anything I can do, oh light of my life?”

Eliza unclipped her thigh highs, eyes focused on her work. “I promise you, dear husband, none that you’d like to hear.”

“So long as they involve me, I’m sure I would.” Alex paused, considering the possibility that he might not be in there. That Eliza fantasized about being swept away on the back of a horse by an unknown masked man. “Or is this one of those things where you tell me you rub one out to Washington. Because if so, believe me, I understand.”

“You did not just suggest I have a crush on the President of the United States,” despite the incredulity of the statement, Eliza’s tone was fond. “Though that would explain a lot about your fascination with watching all his press conferences.”

Dangerous territory, there. Time to refocus. “We’re talking about you, darling. About what you think of when you press the shower head between your legs.”

A second stocking joined the first on the floor and Eliza stood up to unzip her dress. “Child’s play, using the shower head. I’ll have you know I have plenty of toys to help when you aren’t around.”

One day Eliza would show them to him. Or at least, he hoped she would. “That’s a good start. What do you think about when using those toys? I promise, even if I’m not into it, I won’t judge.”

Eliza considered him for a moment before moving to the dresser to grab a tank top and shorts for bed. Didn’t look at him at all when she spoke. “I’ve always fantasized about having someone else. With us, not in place of you.”

“A threesome?” That was a relatively benign fantasy to bring Eliza so much shame. “This is one of those times having a bi husband comes in handy, I’m not going to protest if you want to bring another guy into bed.”

Silence.

Alex stared at the plane of her back, trying to figure out what to say. “Or is this you saying that you want to experiment with chicks? Because I’m alright with that too. Two girls and a guy doesn’t have to focus on the guy. I know that.”

Eliza shook her head, plucked a hair tie off of her wrist to pulled her hair into a bun, still refusing to turn around. “What if it was Jefferson?”

Okay. Maybe she shouldn’t have told him. Alex didn’t want Jefferson within fifty feet of his cock even when they were wearing clothes. But if Eliza- Alex scrunched up his nose and put on a brave face. “I’m not sure how one would go about asking the douche bag but-”

“You’re not angry?” When Eliza finally turned around, Alex propped himself up on his elbows so that he could shake his head. “It’s not Jefferson. I just tried to think of the worst person-”

“Well, you succeeded there.” Still, Alex couldn’t help the feeling of relief at the notion. “So now you know I’m not going to be pissed. I want to make this happen for you.”

Eliza bit at her bottom lip, an almost unconscious looking gesture. “I’ve always thought Aaron was pretty cute. And the two of you together? All hot and cold.”

Aaron.

Aaron Burr.

Alex closed his eyes before nodding. Determined to do this for his wife if nothing else. “Alright. You got any idea about how to approach this?”

\----

It turned out that arranging a threesome was easier than Alex ever expected.

At least it was with Eliza at the helm. Four weeks, twelve handwritten letters exchanged using Alex as a middleman, a bottle of wine and here they were.

In Aaron’s truck, while Alex tried not to think too much about it all. About how Eliza had dropped him off that morning at work for this exact reason. So that Aaron could drive him home.

“I’m actually pretty surprised-” It’s the first thing that Aaron’s said since he opened the passenger door for Alex- “Eliza said you were pretty submissive in the bedroom.”

If Alex had his choice, that wouldn’t have been how they chose to acknowledge this between them for the first time. He’d been tempted over the past month to open one of the envelopes. See what it exactly it was that they were saying, but he’d been good. He’d respected his wife’s decision.

Had she been open from the beginning? Had the first letter waxed on about how attractive she found Aaron? How much she wanted him? Him and her husband at the same time. No need to worry, she wasn’t asking him to aid in her infidelity.

How much had been shared about Alex’s tastes? Had Aaron asked? Alex had walked into this assuming it would be all about Eliza, but if so, why the need to share that bit of information?

Aaron raised his eyebrow at the lack of response. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. I never pegged you for the shy type either.”

“I’m not shy,” Alex snapped. Shifted in his seat at the chuckle it earned him. “I just didn’t think what you said merited a response.”

“Alex,” Fuck, how could Burr even make his name sound patronizing? “In a few hours, we’re going to be naked together at the request of your wife. If you can’t even talk about it, I’m not sure this is the best idea.”

“I want to do this for Eliza.” Whose benefit he was saying that for, Alex wasn’t sure. “I just don’t know why you’re talking about me being submissive. We’re here to focus on her.”

“Why does it sound like I’ve talked more with your wife about this than you have?”

Because he had. “I told her I was open to whatever she wanted.”

Aaron hummed. “Did you give her any limits?”

Yes. Nothing too kinky. No whips or chains or anal beads. Though he’d mostly made the joke that he’d be upset if toys were introduced with Aaron there, rather than between two of them personally.

“While she’s curious about having sex with both of us, Eliza’s main goal isn’t that tonight.” Alex’s house came into view, and Alex waited while Aaron parked next to the curb. The man turned to look at him, curious expression on his face. “She wants to see you get fucked. If you aren’t actually into that? You need to let me know.”

Eliza wanted to see him get fucked.

Eliza, his wife, wanted to see him get fucked.

Eliza, his precious wife, wanted him to get fucked by Aaron Burr of all people.

Thank god it hadn’t been Jefferson.

“And you want to do that?” If Aaron pointed out that he hadn’t yet said the words ‘fuck me’, he was going to punch him.

Thankfully, Aaron seemed to have his mind on more important things. “I’m not opposed. But I’m also not interested if you’re only doing it because your wife wants you to.”

Why else would Alex do it? “Are you asking if I’ve secretly had a thing for you- Because if so-”

“Stop.” Alex’s jaw shut with a click. “I just want to be sure you’d enjoy it. That you aren’t planning to martyr yourself or some weird thing like that.”

Then, softer, one hand coming to rest on Alex’s own. “I’m good at what I do. I can make you feel good. But not if you’re gritting your teeth to get through it just because of who I am.”

Good at what he does. What? Fucking women’s husbands? “I know how gay sex works. Let’s just get inside and find Eliza, please.”

Because if Aaron made him say that he really didn’t mind- That Alex liked being submissive, liked bottoming for sex. That while Aaron got under his skin as a coworker, looks and personality wise he was just the type of guy Alex would have picked up at a bar back before he got married.

If Aaron made him say any of that, Alex was going to die.

The problem with going inside to find Eliza turned out to be that Eliza wasn’t there. Just a note saying that she’d run over to Angelica’s to give her something, but to feel free to start without her. Winky face and all.

A statement that only reaffirmed what Aaron said. Eliza wanted them to fuck.

Alex closed his eyes. “How is this even supposed to start?”

“Usually with kissing-” Aaron’s tongue darted across his bottom lip- “but inviting me to the living room or bedroom would be a nice start.”

Out of spite, Alex waved for Aaron to follow him into the kitchen. Considered offering Aaron a beer before deciding he didn’t want the lecture about how if Alex needed to drink first, he shouldn’t be doing it.

“There’s drinks in the fridge.” Drinks. Soda and juice included so that Alex couldn’t be lectured. “I’m going to grab a snack, but help yourself.”

Time stretched around them, Alex acutely aware of Aaron’s gaze on his back. Made a point of not turning around, standing on his tiptoes to pull a bowl from the cabinet. Aaron made the decision to take Alex up on his offer around the same time that Alex reached for the pretzels on top of the fridge.

Froze when he realized just how close that put their bodies. Especially once Aaron straightened, can of sprite in one hand.

Aaron who was apparently a human furnace, body radiating warmth that Alex could feel even without touching him. Eliza had always joked Alex had cold hands, would it be like thawing if they touched? When they touched. Because it wasn’t an if, was it?

“Alex? Are you-” Hushed. As if trying to keep the empty corners of the house from hearing him.

Ridiculous. They were both being ridiculous and fuck if Alex was going to walk on eggshells any longer. Set the pretzels down on the counter, his other hand coming up to pull Aaron in. Huffed when the angle wasn’t quite right.

Aaron didn’t have the same problem. Gripped Alex’s chin the moment he realized what was going on, guiding him to a smoother kiss. Smooth. Easier than expected. No recoil or disgust just- two mouths gliding. Just fingers pressing into his jaw and the back of Aaron’s neck beneath his hand.

Aaron who hummed when Alex finally broke away. Expression soft but unreadable. “Better now?”

Yes. “No.”

A cocked eyebrow let him know how much Aaron believed that. “What can I do to make it better?”

Nothing that Alex could put into words.

“Here-” Aaron rolled his shoulders before heading out of the kitchen- “Do you have massage oil anywhere?”

Kissing Aaron hadn’t caused fireworks. But it also hadn’t been bad. A soft kind of nice that Alex might call enjoyable if it weren’t for the still looming anxiety about what might come. But Alex focused on the not bad part while he headed toward the master bathroom. It hadn’t been bad. He wasn’t going to have to hold his breath through this.

Which meant he could relax.

“Here-” Alex dug through the drawer, finally came back out with a large candle and a lighter. Frowned when he realized that Aaron hadn’t actually followed him the whole way.

Found him in the bedroom, sitting on the chest at the foot of the bed, waiting.

Giving Alex his space. Which was-

It was nice.

Alex held out the candle. “We don’t have real massage oil, but I use this on Eliza sometimes? The wax can be used for massages?”

Why he phrased that like a question, Alex didn’t know. Didn’t bother to think too much about, trying to stay in the moment.

Staying in the moment meant shrugging off his shirt when Aaron asked if he could use the candle on Alex. Aware of what came next, Alex made quick work of his pants and boxers as well. No need for false modesty. Stretching himself out across the bed, Alex grabbed a pillow to tuck under his head when Aaron asked where he would like them to start.

Patient. It shouldn’t have shocked him that Aaron was being so patient. Cold. Eliza had called Aaron the cold to Alex’s hot.

She’d clearly never stood close enough to the man to make that comparison.

“May I kneel over you or would you prefer I sit to the side?”

With Alex’s consent, Aaron settled on his ass. Flicked the flame from the lighter to life with a soft hiss.

After the first driplet of wax near his spine, Alex exhaled sharply. “Little higher.”

Not that Alex didn’t like it that hot, because he did. Too much so for Aaron’s intentions of having this be a simple back massage. To relax Alex further rather than turn him on.

When Eliza came in, she found them like that. With Alex’s cheek pressed against the cool pillow and Aaron digging his knuckles into the hard muscles toward the top of Alex’s back. Thankfully Aaron hadn’t felt the need to chat while he turned Alex into goo, just the occasional warning about where he was going to move his hands next. Giving Alex ample opportunity to protest or give feedback.

He hadn’t been lying in the slightest when he said he was good at what he did.

“Delightful-” Alex’s gaze flickered to his wife, who wasted no time in unzipping her dress- “I was worried I would get back here to find you two arguing or sitting stiffly next to one another not talking. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long?”

“Not at all.” The heel of Aaron’s left hand hit just the right spot and Alex groaned. It felt great enough that he couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed when the man chuckled again. “In fact, I think you joined us at just the right time.”

“Hasn’t joined us yet.”

Eliza pressed a kiss to his forehead at the petulant comment. “How would you like me, baby?”

“‘S your fantasy.” Alex did his best to focus on her, not the hands still at work on his back. “Want to please you.”

“You look so pretty under Aaron.” Fingertips traced his cheek. “Will you undress him for me?”

If Eliza wanted him to, that’s what Alex wanted to do. Shimmied until Aaron dismounted.

Blinked when he realized the lighting in the room had changed. Whether Aaron had lit the candles during one of the times he’d climbed off to do something or another, or Eliza had done it upon arrival, it left no room for denial about what they were all in there for.

Aware of the remnants of anxiety trying to make their way back, Alex used his grip on Aaron’s collar to kiss him again. To allow himself to sink into the hard lines of Aaron’s chest. Hard, because unlike Alex, he seemed to have found a workout routine that fit with their office job. An extremely effective one, Alex decided once he’d pulled the shirt off, exposing the cut of abs.

He’d been right earlier, about Aaron being his type before he got married. It was good to see that he and Eliza had similar tastes.

Alex batted the mental image of going to the bar with his wife to pick up men out of his head. Focused instead on the soft carpet beneath his knees while he knelt, the smooth leather of Aaron’s belt, the fact that even the dim candle light couldn’t hide Aaron’s erection.

Aware that he was deviating from his task under Eliza’s watchful eye, Alex leaned forward instead of working Aaron’s slacks off his hips. Nosed the outline of Aaron’s cock, letting himself take in this moment.

Much like Alex, without Eliza’s prompting it was unlikely that Aaron would ever consider fucking him. But that didn’t change that this? This was for Alex.

Just for him. At least for the moment. Alex kissed the space right next to it before finishing his original task. Didn’t even complain when Aaron braced with one hand on his head to step out of each pant leg.

“How long has it been since you sucked a cock, baby?” Eliza brushed a strand of hair from Alex’s face, moving so that she could kneel beside him. “Right before we got married, wasn’t it?”

Two years. It’d been two years since he’d gone down on John at his bachelor’s party. Considering they’d been engaged for a year prior, it seemed Eliza knew.

“Show me how you do it.” Out of the corner of his eye, Alex watched Eliza’s hand slip beneath the band of her panties. “I want to see you suck him off.”

Alex glanced up through his lashes, licking his bottom lip in a slow, deliberate motion. “May I?”

Aaron’s head tilted back, just for a second, and then Alex had the permission that he needed. Wrapped one hand around the base, reveling in the heat. There was something primal about oral. Getting someone off with no reciprocation, no bullshit excuse about reproduction either.

This? Whether it was sucking someone off or eating Eliza out. It was all about pleasure.

A bead of precome hung precariously on the tip and Alex leaned in, flicked his tongue out for the first taste.

Found he liked it enough to lean in again, this time taking the whole head in. Drew circles with his tongue along it for as long as he could, until his only option was to keep his tongue flat and low as he worked his way down the shaft.

Moaned when Eliza joined him, their faces so close as she sucked on one of Aaron’s balls.

It might not have been what Alex expected regarding their threesome, but he found he enjoyed it. Especially when Eliza settled a hand on his thigh, determined to touch him while running her tongue along another man’s cock.

“Not-” The word broke when Alex released his cock with a pop- “that this isn’t good, but if you’re hoping for me to fuck you, we might want to change speeds.”

Eliza laughed, rubbing the back of her head. “Sorry about that.”

“As Alex put it earlier, this is your fantasy. No need to apologize.” Aaron took a step back so that he could sit on the bed. “But you do need to tell us what to do next.”

For all that she and Aaron had talked, Eliza still seemed to be thinking on her feet. Figuring out what she wanted to see the most as she went, eyes flickering between the two of them before nodding. “You may have tired of his mouth, but I haven’t. I want Alex to eat me out while you prepare him. Is that okay?”

More than okay.

It took them a moment to get in a position that was comfortable for all three, turned diagonal across the bed, Eliza propped up by a mountain of pillows with her panties left on the floor. Giving Alex perfect access, something he took advantage of immediately. Made a show of nibbling down her belly before kissing her clit.

Focused on teasing the folds even while Aaron encouraged him to spread his knees a little further. Only paused when Aaron managed to find the lube and slide a single finger in. Alex swallowed, trying to accommodate the intrusion. Even pursed his lips so that the slow exhale of air at the second finger would brush against Eliza’s most sensitive spot. Found it worked from the way she shivered.

Too long. It’d been too long since Alex had been fucked. But Aaron didn’t seem to mind going slow. Taking his time before stretching the three fingers he’d managed to get inside. Opening Alex up just that little bit further before curling them to rub against Alex’s prostate.

“He’s going to fuck you now,” Eliza’s voice broke through the haze of pleasure. “But I don’t want you to get lazy. I expect two orgasms before Aaron comes in your ass or you’re going to bed hard.”

His beautiful, beautiful wife. Who always knew the right moment to be mean. To give him that little boost of encouragement.

Fuck, he loved her so much.

Alex shifted so that he could pull his arm under him, using two fingers to slip into Eliza’s wetness. Rubbed until the tensing of her thighs let him know that he’d found her g-spot. Making her come with her clit was the easy way out, those orgasms happened quicker, usually took less time to recover from.

But Alex didn’t want easy. This was Eliza’s fantasy and she deserved the best.

“Ready?” Despite his relative silence, Aaron’s voice was gruff. A sure sign that he wasn’t completely unaffected and Alex nodded.

Sunk his teeth into Eliza’s thigh when he felt Aaron’s latex covered cock press against him, forcing its way inside. While not super long, he was thick, and Alex pushed out, trying to make himself relax just a notch more.

Soothed the bite mark he’d just made with his tongue when he could finally breath again, still focusing on rubbing up and in with his fingers. On making Eliza writhe.

Managed to bring her to her first orgasm just as Aaron decided to pick up the pace. Rocking Alex’s body with each stroke, fingers digging into his hips.

Helpless to do much else, Alex shifted so that his mouth was on her again, lapping with less finesse than before. A decent compromise if her moaning meant anything.

Sensation. Alex was lost in a sea of it. The points of pressure hovering just a little too far away from his cock, silk sheets slipping beneath his knees, Aaron on one end and Eliza on the other. Both driving him further and further with no hope of getting himself off. Unable to even grind his cock against the bed at this angle.

The grunting above him increased and then- warmth. Aaron’s elbows digging into his back, forcing him to stay down, stay with his face between Eliza’s legs even as the cock slipped from his ass. “How’d he do?”

Aware of what was at stake, Alex whimpered. Only shushed when Eliza tugged on a strand of his hair. “Three. I suppose he’s earned his release.”

Alex nodded, nose brushing against her clit while he did and Eliza shushed him once more. “I didn’t tell you that you could stop.”

Above him, they continued to discuss his performance. Whether or not he’d behaved. Been a good enough cock sleeve for Aaron, a talented enough mouth for Eliza. Leaving Alex with no choice but to keep trying to prove himself, no matter how much his jaw ached.

The weight on his back lifted and Alex paused, waiting to see what would happen. Ended up chastised immediately, Eliza’s fingers winding into his hair, pulling his face into her. Reminding him to get back to work even as two fingers slid into his hole. Curled against his prostate just so.

Shuddered, Aaron reaching beneath him to stroke him off, fucking those fingers against his prostate in the same rhythm. Didn’t stop until Alex added to the mess on the sheets.

A sharp tug on his hair pulled him up and Alex leaned into Eliza’s kiss, didn’t even complain when she tipped his head so that Aaron could kiss him as well.

They stayed like that for what felt like half an hour, sharing wet kisses, one or the other of them occasionally stopping to feed Alex some of the mess from their bodies. Sliding their fingers in and out of his mouth while the other held his hair.

Eventually Eliza pressed a kiss to his forehead. “It’s late, and I’m too lazy to change the sheets. You boys are welcome to join me in the guest bedroom for the night, though.”

Alex watched her sashay out of the room before turning to Aaron. Found him staring at Alex. Most likely unsure of whether or not he actually was welcome to join them. If Eliza had extended a courtesy Alex wanted to take back.

While the massage had been enjoyable, the time spent trapped between Eliza’s legs had undone its good work and Alex rolled his shoulders as he stood. Stretched, fingers locked above his head as he tried to find something to say that wouldn't sound absolutely ridiculous.

Settled for glancing at what bit of mess was left on both of their bodies. “Shower first?”

Aaron’s lip quirked, just for a moment. “Of course. I’ll even wash your hair if you’d like.”

“Oughta make Eliza do it,” Alex groused, patting at his messy bun. “After all, she’s the one who made it sticky.”

Aaron didn’t bother to hide his smile at that one, shaking his head as he followed Alex into the bathroom. “Has anyone ever told you that you two have an interesting relationship?”

“All the time.” Alex winked at Aaron over his shoulder. “Though I think you’ve seen a whole new side to how interesting it can be.”


End file.
